Story Trailers
by Imitating Eve
Summary: Sneak Peek at my new stories! Read and vote for the one you like more on the poll on my profile! All you Ikari/Contest/Poke/OldRival shippers come!


**This is a sneak peek at my new stories, vote on my poll for the one you like more. Your review does not count as a vote**

* * *

Fate's Play

**Story Info.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Theme: Love Triangle/Shipping guessing**

**Story review goal: over 80**

**planned chapters: 10~15**

**Rated: T**

**Slight Plot: Dawn thought it was over, she really thought it was. But when the fate is not letting her have a normal and quiet life. Ikari/Fortune Minor Contest, Poke**

I walked, today is the day. Paul's been a huge jerk to me and I am sick of it. I'm meaning it, I am seriously sick of being bossed around by my boyfriend, him always breaking promises and him not wanting me to meet his family and etc. etc. etc. I am sick of everything I've been through with him!

I loved him and he returned nothing. I've never even heard those simple 'I like you' or 'you are pretty' and things like that. Especially 'I Love You'. Those simple three words yet I haven't heard them in two freaking long years of dating that purple haired jerkface.

I saw him on the corner and took a deep breath. I tried to look as angry as possible. He glanced and when he noticed me he waved at me. He looked unusually happy that day. I almost had my heart melting down at his face but I told myself to be strong and walked up to him.

* * *

Yoru Hana

**Story Info.**

**Genre: Sci-Fi/Drama**

**Theme: Human Experiment/Psychic**

**Story review goal: 300**

**Planned chapters: ? (it's going to be separated in episodes)**

**Rated: T**

**Slight Plot: 11 teens created from human being's desire. Separated and reuniting, this is a tale of 11 ghoul children, the test subjects, with powers trying to find their own purpose of life. Ikari, Contest, Poke, OldRival**

Beep, beep

Beeping sound filled the laboratory, computers, and ten test tubes. The chamber was dark, the only lights in the room was lights from computer screens.

On the tubes there were small child inside each of them, wearing an air mask, it also filled with neon colored liquid keeping them alive. On the first tube was a boy with purple hair, wearing white shirt and pants and was bare feet.

The second tube had a boy wearing same outfit but the boy had green hair.

The third tube had a girl with brown hair, same white shirt and pants went for the girls as well.

The 4th tube had a raven haired boy and the fifth one contained a girl with long blue hair, floating in the water. She was the youngest of them all.

The sixth one had red haired girl, she didn't have a mask on.

The seventh was another brunette girl this time her hair long as the blunette's.

The eighth one held a brunette boy who was more high up than the other children.

The ninth one contained a girl with midnight black hair who had her eyes open unlike the others who had theirs closed. The girl blinked but didn't seem to realize the situation she was in.

The last one had a blonde hair boy his body flicking, changing frequently from a bird to the boy, then to a dog.

"Is #8 fine?" A man asked.

"Yup, you want me to take him out?" A woman answered and the man nodded. The woman hit a button draining the liquid out and taking the small boy out. The boy was around age of 6. The woman carefully handed the boy to the man who placed him on a counter.

"The weight is fine, the liquid must be effecting him. Take him to the room #8." The man told the woman who nodded as she picked up the sleeping boy, walking out of the chamber. The man sighed and looked at the first tube. The plum haired boy had his eyes opened, staring at the eyes of the scientist. The scientist walked up to the boy whose eyes followed him.

"Is everything alright in there?" The scientist asked. The boy glanced down at the bottom of the tube, which had controlling button.

"No, I'm not letting you out." The man said as he shook his head. The boy blinked few times and looked away from the man and stared at the other children in the tube.

"Son…." The man said but the boy ignored.

"Professor Shinji, please come quick, we have a problem." A researcher shouted and Professor Shinji ran out. The boy stared at the man's back as he ran out. He tugged at the wires strapping his arms but he went back to sleep soon.

Professor Shinji opened the door and saw the boy, awaken, floating in the air.

"What's the problem here?" He asked the other researchers.

"He can't move around while floating." A female researcher answered the brown haired man's question.

"Give me his gene." Shinji said as a researcher plucked the boy's hair out. He winced and rubbed the part. The professor took the gene and walked out of the room with a grey haired researcher.

Few days passed and the boy started to move around while floating in the air.

"It's working perfectly sir!" Researchers cheered in happiness and the six-year-old clapped just because the others cheered.

"Put the boy back to the tube, we will work on number 9 now." Professor Shinji said and the boy scowled. He wailed as if to didn't want them to go away but Professor Shinji ignored the poor boy and walked out of the hall. Other researcher picked the boy up and walked to the chamber with tubes.

**I repeat, your opinion in the review's just an opinion. If you have the story you want me to write, vote on the poll. Voting here doesn't count, only the ones on my poll counts.**


End file.
